


That Good?

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [76]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies!, Cute shit!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: 29. Having little one help mix cookie dough with miss stella 🥺
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 12





	That Good?

“All clean! Mama, I clean!” 

Elide laughed and brushed her daughter’s errant curls back, kissing the top of her head. “And now we’re ready for cookies, right?” 

Stella squealed and clambered off the stool by their kitchen farmhouse-style sink. The two-year old worked hard to drag it over to their counter, Elide trailing behind Stella in a pair of Lorcan’s boxers and his crewneck sweater from high school. 

She figured that since it was gross outside today and they’d most likely spent it inside while Lorcan was working his last 24-hour shift of the week at the firehouse, her attire was fine. After all, if Stella was happy to stay in her duck-decorated pj’s, there wasn’t really any point in changing. 

Stella climbed back onto the stool, reaching for the bowl as Elide put parchment paper on cookie trays. 

Once the pans were lined, Elide showed her little one how to roll out balls of dough and put them on the tray. 

Stella delighted in squishing them out flat, leaving her little hand print on each of them. 

She babbled on the entire time, her happy, joyful, and pure laughter filling their quiet house. A smile stayed on Elide’s lips and didn’t fade for one second. “Look at my cookie, Mama!”

“They’re perfect, miss Star,” Elide told her, handing her another cookie ball to squish and shape.

When all the dough was gone, Elide put the cookies into the oven and set the timer. As they baked, she did the dishes and Stella danced around the kitchen, singing a song of her own devise.

Stella waited as patiently as she could after Elide took the cookies out, dancing in her seat.

Chuckling, Elide took one when they were cool enough and broke off a piece, handing it to the little one. Stella immediately stuffed it into her mouth and ate it quickly.

“That good, huh?”

Stella’s utterly giddy squeal was answer enough. 


End file.
